


The Child

by WatercolorTears



Series: Max week 2020 [2]
Category: Sam & Max
Genre: Adoption, Because they lose the child for a hot minute, Fluff, Implied Relationships, M/M, Sybil to the rescue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:15:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26093974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WatercolorTears/pseuds/WatercolorTears
Summary: A young red-headed child walks into Sybil’s office asking for Sam and Max. Who is this child? And what's their connection to her neighbors?This is for max week day 2! Cartoon and Game! Set in a time where season 3 of the telltale game didn't happen! (because I haven't finished it yet)
Relationships: Abraham Lincoln/Sybil Pandemik, Max/Sam (Sam & Max)
Series: Max week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1891729
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	The Child

A knock was heard at the door of Sybil’s office. Sybil looks up from her very serious game of sudoku to the door. Not many people on this street would even think to knock, much less actually do it. 

”The door is open!” Sybil calls out, wondering who's on the other side. After a moment, a young red-haired girl walks in. Sybil didn't recognize her as one of the residences of their street or of any neighboring buildings. Before Sybil could ask who she was, the girl spoke.

”Excuse me but do you know where Sam and Max are?” She questions. Sybil was a bit confused but answered anyway. ”They live right next door in the red brick office building, do you need me to go with you?” Sybil explains with a kind smile. The girl looks at Sybil with suspicion before shrugging and replying.  
”Sure, if you wouldn't mind.”   
Sybil nods before standing up and heading to the door.

Right as Sybil closes the door, she hears Max yell from somewhere above her. ”Come on Sam, they gotta be around here somewhere!”   
”I know little buddy! But I don't understand how we lost them! One moment we parked the car and next they're gone!” She hears Sam reply, sounding worried and slightly frantic. The girl, still standing beside Sybil, gently tugs on Sybil’s sleeve.  
”We have to get up there.” She states with an air of certainty.

They both head to the door of the building before quickly climbing up the stairs and onto the roof.  
There they find Sam and Max, the former in a state of distress, and the latter trying to calm him down. ”Hey!” The girl calls out, gaining their attention. Sam's expression quickly went from distressed to elated while Max's usual smile returned with a vengeance. ”GEEK!” They shouted in unison, before quickly pulling the girl in for a hug. Sybil, now very confused about what's going on, waits for them to finish their hug before loudly clearing her throat.

Sam glances at Sybil before standing up with the child on his left shoulder and Max on the right. ”Sam, what just happened, and who is she?” Sybil asks, her confusion evident in her tone.  
”Oh right! We never did introduce you two!” Sam exclaimed before gesturing to the child on his shoulder. ”Sybil, meet The Geek! Geek this Ms. Sybil Pandemic.” Sam says quickly introducing the two before explaining that, ” Me and Max were worried that we had lost them when they disappeared after we parked.” Geek scoffs.  
”I told you guys that I was checking out the neighborhood and you said ’Ok! Don't forget that Stinky’s food is a health code violation’ before walking into the inconvenience store.” 

After a long pause, Sybil turns to Geek.  
”So are you a witness in a case?” She asks, still very confused about the child's origin.  
”No, I live here.” They respond.

Now, this is the part where Sybil’s confusion has hit the tipping point. Max, having observed Sybil’s increasing confusion, answered Sybil’s unspoken but very obvious question. ”Sybil, The Geek is our kid and yes that means someone gave legal custody of a living thing.” 

Sybil paused before she started to giggle. Her giggling quickly escalates to psychotic laughter. Her sudden change in mood caused Sam and Max to glance at each other before looking back at her. As she slowly calms down she explains: ”I’m sorry for laughing boys, I just can't believe you adopted a kid! You can barely take care of your rent, let alone a child!” She explains through her remaining giggles. 

”She's got us there Sam! Well, she would if we actually paid rent!” Max adds. Sam huffs with a bit of embarrassment. The Geek, slightly annoyed, hops off of Sams's shoulder and faces Sybil. ”Ms. Pandemic, to make a long story short, during Sam and Max’s last case, they showed up at the office of the foster home center I was in, looking for someone with suspected ties to the toy mafia. After a little bit of literal digging, they found that the toy mafia had been helping to donate to the center every year for the last decade.” They explain before gesturing to Sam, who has been rocking back and forth on the heels of his paws, waiting to speak.

”That's The Geek stepped in to help us out. They knew how to hack into the center's main computer using the headmaster's lunch code! After a few hours of digging through what I can only describe as an autobiography of the middle age crisis, we finally found out that the librarian was a part of the toy mafia!” Sam adds.  
”Then, we confronted the librarian and after much deliberation-”  
”And threats of extreme bodily harm!” Max adds with his shark-like grin.  
”We decided that the librarian had already paid for her crimes so we let her go on the condition she continued her good behavior. After the case had finished, we met back up with The Geek and asked if they were one of the foster children. Which was a pretty bad question in hindsight, but nevertheless by the end of our visit we had adopted The Geek as our child and as the newest member of the Freelance Police!”  
Sam finished with a smile.

Sybil, surprisingly, had kept up with the dump of information and had one conclusion. ”Well congratulations on being parents! If you ever need any advice, you know where my office is!”   
”Yeah we know Sybil. Hey, speaking of parents, where's Abe and the kids?”  
Sam inquires.  
”Oh! Abe took the kids to Central Park for a picnic today.” Sybil explains before glancing at her watch.  
”Speaking of Abe, he'll be home in half an hour so I should be heading back.”  
Max hops down from his perch and walks past Sybil. ”We’ll walk you back to the office, it's the least we can do since you helped Geek home.” 

As they walk down the street, Sybil realizes something.  
”Hey Sam, where is the Geek going to sleep? One time you told me that your office was full and the other rooms weren't a lot better.” She asks, a bit perplexed. Sam laughs before answering.  
”Simple! They already called dibs on the sub-basement of solitude!”

Record scratch. ”The WHAT.”

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked it!   
> I welcome comments!


End file.
